


remember, remember

by kinpika



Series: BLUE [15]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Early Sidestep Days, F/M, Face Reveal, young dumb and in lurve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: “Meaning… never?” You know it to be true. Of course you’re curious, who wouldn’t be? Who actually had a secret identity these days?Shrugs, but doesn’t let go of your hand, not yet. Never considered contact like this, really. The last week was full of surprises. “Maybe. Maybe not.” Careful now, so careful.





	remember, remember

“Sorry, about last time.”

Keeping your eyes straight ahead took a lot more effort than you thought, but it was worth it, ultimately. Meant that you could reconnect the pieces, put the bridge back together. Sidestep might trust you again.

And she’s. Well she’s at least rolled the lower half of her mask up, cigarette jammed between her lips and idly burning away. You can’t tell if she’s looking at you, ahead, up. Wet your lips and think about only a few days ago, where you’d seen her face.

Punch right to your gut. Literally and figuratively. Sidestep had been quicker than you’d ever seen her, and you’d been knocked flat, K.O. When the stars had cleared from your eyes, the mask was back on, and all your calls had bounced. Anathema had smacked you upside the back of your head.

Deep inhale. “S’okay.” Talking like she wasn’t too sure herself. “Bound to happen eventually.”

You scratch your cheek, acutely aware that the mask for you had been someone long forgotten. Perhaps during the time of Marshal Hood, when you’d first stepped out into the scene. Now it was collecting dust in the bottom of a drawer.

Sidestep stubs out her cigarette beside her, stands, stretches. Can’t help but think she might run off again, as it took a lot of pestering and hanging around in her stomping ground to get her to agree to see you once more. You were thankful, and you tell her that again.

Her lips purse, but she extends a hand. You take it, mind the gap. Stumble forward, and Sidestep’s lips curl into what you would consider to be a smirk. “I would’ve preferred you seeing on my own terms.”

“Meaning… never?” You know it to be true. Of course you’re curious, who wouldn’t be? Who actually had a secret identity these days?

Shrugs, but doesn’t let go of your hand, not yet. Never considered contact like this, really. The last week was full of surprises. “Maybe. Maybe not.” Careful now, so careful.

You flex your fingers a little, not used to the way she held you. How you hold her. Let go, and Sidestep eases back, balancing on the edge. You try not to stare at your hand, and focus on letting your eyes roll up.

Not much you can really gather, from the way her mouth was set. Until there’s a sigh, a “fuck it”, and she reaches for her mask.

“Sidestep, you don’t have to—” Is there panic in your voice? Can’t tell, with how you try to pull at her arms. She didn’t have to, not to prove anything. You promise that.

But the mask snaps off, clutched in one hand. Her other dragging hair out of her face. You hadn’t thought her to be a brunette. Granted, you couldn’t quite remember all the facts from the other day, too caught up in how she’d punched you straight out.

“Huh.”

There is actually a look of offence on her face, as she pulls back. Narrows her eyes. “What does ‘huh’ mean?”

You know the tricks and the meanings, of course. Had to pick up on some stuff in your time. But you’re a little swept away, in how your eyes travel over Sidestep’s face. Picking up all the little things. Scars and freckles and you lock in on her left temple, remembering that little web. Your hand flexes, as if by impulse, and you have to drag your eyes away.

Sidestep is staring, frowning, you’re taking too long. Wet your lips and try to keep up a casual grin. “You’re really fucking pretty.”

There’s a scowl, and you have to laugh it off, no, no, I’m kidding, come on, grab her arm from trying to pull the mask back on. Of course there’s truth in your words, and Sidestep grumbles, shoves the mask into the pocket of her jacket, fiddles with her hair. Surprised she doesn’t light another smoke, as you watch out the corner of your eye.

It’s then you realise you like the curve of her nose. Rise of her cheeks. Her eyes are dark, and you can’t make out the colour in the way the sun hits them, but there’s a flush on Sidestep’s skin that distracts you. And you think that she was very beautiful, and that you would like to kiss her.

You’re thankful she can’t read your mind.

After another long moment, you don’t comment as she fishes the mask back out. Watch how she rearranges her hair to pull it over, not nearly as smooth at the back as before. Ponytail tucked and out of the way, but she keeps it up to her nose once more. Like a new person, the old one, back to lips that pick up at one side, smarmy comments.

“Should we get going?”

Blink and you’ll miss it. “You gonna take the mask off again?”

“If you ask nicely.” There’s no denying the way she lights up her words. You’re not that thick.

Or maybe you are, and reading into it. Sidestep drops down the fire escape, and you’re paces behind. Little flashes in your mind. She sings out to you, calling you old again, and you take the risk to jump in front just as she finds the ground.

Stop her, hold her, right there. Your game now.

“May I please see your face once more? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?” Hands sit politely on her shoulders, and hers sit at your elbows.

Breathless as she laughs. Sidestep tilts her head, looks back. Around. “Later, okay? _Maybe_.” Stresses the word, but there’s no tension in her, as she shuffles forward.

You don’t ever remember being this close. “Is that a yes?” Murmured, just for the two of you. Strange, like you’re looking from the outside in. When had this started? You can’t remember the specifics.

“It’s a _maybe_.”

But it’s not a no, and you bite down on your lower lip. Notice how she still hadn’t pulled down the lower half of her mask. She has dimples. Oh, _fuck_.

You can feel your stomach go all light and fluttery. Swallow, have to say something. “I like your face.” And you cringe, completely. Utterly. Just the ground swallow you whole. ‘I like your face’? What are you, thirteen again?

Sidestep laughs, and it’s bright and sunny. “I’m starting to realise that.” Still hasn’t let go of you.

Still your game? Losing footing here, and you have to pull back. Clear your throat, sweep a hand out. “Ladies first.”

There’s no way to tell how she looks at you, because she rolls the rest of her mask down then, gone. Minute nudges as it hugs her face, to give you the idea she might be smiling again. You’re grateful for how the street breaks in front of you, throwing you back into the light. Always a few paces behind, towards the next building.

You find you don't mind it at all.


End file.
